1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to firmware function patching and more particularly, relates to patching devices and methods thereof for patching firmware functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Read-only memory (ROM) is usually used in an electronic apparatus to store firmware. Because data stored in ROM cannot be modified, ROM malfunctions when there is an error in the firmware.
To overcome the problem, conventional techniques use a flash ROM to replace ROM. Flash ROM is a non-volatile memory that can be electronically erased and reprogrammed. Flash ROM, however, is expensive.